1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tension adjusting device of a carriage transfer belt in a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in driving devices of the printer for moving a carriage up to a given position via a belt coiled around a pulley, when the tension of the belt shows a change due to aging, such a change in tension of the belt is adjusted correspondingly by moving a bracket supporting the pulley around which the belt is coiled. However, because such a bracket is disposed inside the printer, the work of tension adjustment of the belt is very troublesome.